Running out of time
by HPbro
Summary: PoA spoilers, Harry travels back in time due to a mistake on a time turner. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Foreword

"Hermione, what are we going to do?" Harry asked. "Sirius needs to be saved, and now, we're locked in here!"

She huffed and her hair seemed to bristle, like it always did when she was annoyed. Unclasping a thin gold chain from around her neck, she thrust it towards him. "Shut up and put this 'round your neck." She responded in a hushed tone.

The necklace, which Harry now saw had a small hourglass affixed to it, was encircling both their necks now. Hermione was concentrating on it intently, mumbling to herself and then turning it. "1, 2, 3, that should do it."

Suddenly the room vanished in a blur. He felt incredibly dizzy as colors and shapes flew by. Just as suddenly, he was back on steady ground and everything looked normal again.

Harry gasped for breath. "Where are we?"

Hermione laughed and looked prepared for a lecture. "Really, you should've asked 'When are we?' We've gone back in time. Three hours ago, to be exact! We don't have much time. Let's go, Sirius needs us!"

Harry's eyes widened and he fixed her with an incredulous look. "How? The dementors have gotten him."

She sighed. "Harry, I wasn't joking. We've gone back in time." She assumed her familiar know-it-all posture and pointed at the hourglass, still swinging slightly. "It's a time-turner." Harry shook his head, slightly agog at the thought of time travel. Hermione was grinding her teeth now, and oozed frustration. "It _turns back time_."

Harry slowly came out of his reverie. "Like a muggle time machine. I know, I know. Sorry, I was thinking about Sirius."

Both looked more relieved, and they got to their feet.

"Let's go to the lake, thats were he was when the dementors got him," said Hermione.

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Harry

It felt like ages for Harry knowing Sirius could have his soul sucked out if something wasn't done now.

When they were at the lake Hermione set the time turner down on a rock near the lake. As soon as she turned her back Harry grabed it and examined the device, but before he got to far in examing it Hermione turned and said "Come on lets watch for Sirius!" Harry was so nervus he droped the time turner into the lake, but lukily he quickly muddered 'acio' and it rushed into his hands

Once again the lake and all his surroundings dissapeared. He felt like he was being squesed through a small tube he was so dizzy when he finaly landed he fainted. When he woke up his whole world would turn upside down.

HEY how did ya like it I got a few spelling erors etc. cuz my bata is my sister and she has better things to do. If you want to bata then email me. PLZ REVIEW


	2. James

When Harry got up he swore he was dreaming, because he saw tons more people then a few seconds before, yet none were Hermione! He got up and some people stared at him as if he was dancing around in a pink tutu. Yet Harry new none of these people so he started walking to the casle.

Th castle looked a lot different then it had a few hours ago. But unfortionatly harry didn't know he had gone back in time, he thought he was out cold from the bump he had recived,

He quickly divide into the bushes when he saw something that he would have given anything to see. His dad. He got very woried when he was tapped on the sholder by a girl, first year by the look of it.

"Here you go James," she said handing him a letter, "Dumbledore wants to see you."

"But I'm not," started Harry but thought better of it, "I'll go right away."

-----------------

Guys Gals and all others I am so sory its taken so long to update but I can't help it. I will be relesing the storys next chapter soon so don't complain about size


	3. Dummbledores Plan

Harry started on his way up to dumbledore's office and thought about his dad. He wondered how he got here into this strange world that was seeming less and less like a dream.

When Harry arived Dumbledore let him in with the password "Suger Quills". Dumbledore's office was not yet filled with shiney metal objects, but instead a more victorian feel.

"Harry, yes I know it's you," Dummbledore said with a grin, "I don't know how you got here, but right now there is no going back."

"So what should I do?" Questioned Harry, "I can't just waltz around Hogworts in this state, I'm from the future!

"Harry, James will be the only one who knows who you are, aand he will tell everyone you are his long lost brother."

"Ok"

"Now harry, you musn't get into trouble when you are here. You will sleep in the commen room and go to the same classes as James.Got it?"

"Yes sir"

As Harry left he coudn't help thinking he forgot something. Boy was he right, he forgot something big...

-----------------------------

All right this took 10 minets to do sory 'bout the spelling and grammer but I am trying to make up lost time


	4. Animagus

The next day Harry met James and they started talking about animagus...

"Harry, do you want to become a murauder?" James asked.

"Yes!" Harry said

"Well then decide on an animagus form and meet me, Moony, and Padfoot Saturday at noon in the shreking shack," he said exidedly

"OK"

----------------

On Saturday Harry as he went to the shack his mind wondered what he was going to do there. When he got there everyone was there already.

"Hi Harry," yelled all of them

"Hi," he returned.

"Have you decided on a form?" Questioned James.

"Yes," Harry returned, "I decided on an owl."

-----------

Ok guys and gals thats all I can tipe for today

I dedicate this chapter to the famlys who lost loved ones in 9/11


End file.
